QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE
by JIAFOREVERPRS
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una estudiante del CBT 123 de Panem es la mas popular de la escuela , es la capitana del equipo tiene beca por buena estudiante , le gusta a Gale el capitan del equipo de futbol, su vida es perfecta o eso pensaba hasta que llegara un nuevo profesor a cambiar su mundo totalmente , Peeta Mellark el profesor de la materia que ama y la que odia historia matematicas
1. Chapter 1

QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE

Como todas las mañanas me levantaba temprano especialmente hoy que es mi primer día en el CBT 123 como alumna de 3 A , es mi tercero y ultimo ano

Mis amigos pasaran por mi como siempre , Annie , Johana , Marvel y Cato

Johana y Annie son mis mejores amigas mientras Marvel y Cato son lo amigos bromistas

Somos el grupo más popular desde e si estamos peleados a muerte con los de 3 B , nos odian y los odiamos

Actualmente los cinco tenemos 17 pero pronto cumpliremos 18 , el primero en cumplirlos es Cato , luego Johana , Marvel , Annie y por ultimo yo

Curiosamente Cato , Johana y Marvel son de septiembre y Annie y yo de octubre , que casualidad

Me distraigo de mis pensamientos al escuchar sonar la bocina del auto de Cato

Escucho a Johana y a Marvel gritar

Johana: Katniss

Marvel: vamos Kat o llegaremos tarde

Tomo mi mochila de cuadros verdes, azules y naranjas , acomodo mi falta cuadrada de café, azul marino y amarillo , aliso mi chaleco que esta encima de la blusa de botones en amarillo cremita o casi café

Antes de ponerme la mochila me pongo mi suéter azul con una pequeña raya amarilla ( igual que la falda ) la cual recorre mi cuello y termina con la punta del suéter

Me acomodo mi mochila metiendo solo un brazo ( el derecho ) y me acomodo mi trenza de siempre

Salgo corriendo están todos esperándome, Cato conduce Johana va de copiloto , Marvel va del lado izquierdo del auto , Annie va en medio , rodeo el auto para subir abro la puerta y entro apenas la cierro y Cato arranca

Cato: hey Kat si no llegamos te pagas los refrescos

Yo: esta bien si eso sucede ( le digo riendo )

Johana: no creo que lleguemos tarde además hoy es el primer dia

Marvel: cierto la mayoría llega tarde hoy

Annie: pues será mejor que Cato acelere hoy presentaran los nuevos maestros

Yo , Marvel , Johana y Cato : hay nuevos maestros

Annie: si no lo sabían

Todos : no

Marvel: quienes son

Johana: mejor dicho de que materias

Annie: al parecer de Historia , Ciencias y Matemáticas

Todos: oh no ( todos reclamamos a la mayoría no le gustaba Matemáticas excepto a Annie )

Cato: hey Kat y tu de que te preocupas siempre has sido la mejor hasta beca tienes

Johana: es verdad , tienes beca eres la capitana del equipo de Voleibol y además le gustas a Gale si que tienes suerte

: uuuh katniss ( escucho como todos me hacen la burla )

Yo: cállense , me preocupa por que en matemáticas en donde siempre he estado baja , historia y ciencias como quiera

Marvel: si como historia es tu materia favorita

Yo: eso si

Es lo ultimo que decimos ya que hemos llegado a la escuela

Nos bajamos , ya están abiertas las puertas se puede ver a todo mundo corriendo para no llegar tarde

No se ni como pero vamos entrando y todo mundo nos ve saben quiénes somos y cuando tu grupo de amigos es el mas popular pues es lógico que te vean

Cato es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol , Annie es la cerebrito de matemáticas , Marvel es el capitán del equipo de voleibol masculino de la escuela , Johana es la capitana de porristas y yo , yo soy la capitana del equipo de voleibol de la escuela , tengo beca por buena estudiante y además soy la mas popular del CBT 123

Que mas podría pedir , mi vida es perfecta

Entramos yo voy en medio , a mi derecha va Marvel y Annie , mientras que a mi izquierda van Cato y Johana , los cinco caminamos como lo mas importante que hayan visto , todos solo nos miran especialmente el grupito de los 3B , si ahí están por la izquierda del pasillo , quien los encabeza Gale , el radiante capitán del equipo de futbol , Glimmer la típica chica rubia que es porrista y que me odia desde que tengo memoria , Clove su inseparable amiga porrista también , Thresh es amigo de Gale de futbol y Finch o como mejor la conocemos la Comadreja , es una chica de aspecto extraño es por eso que le apodan así , ella también es porrista

Caminamos hasta llegar al pasillo principal donde están los casilleros , los de nosotros cinco están juntos , de derecha a izquierda , el mio , el de Annie , el de Johana , Marvel y el ultimo el de Cato

Cada uno mete y saca las cosas que necesita , estamos apunto de irnos a cuando , el profesor Caesar habla por la bocina para decirnos algo

: muy buenos días estimados alumnos del CBT 123 , se les pide que se presenten en la cancha para el recibimiento correspondiente

Como cada año al iniciarse un nuevo ciclo escolar se llevaba a cabo una pequeña ceremonia para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y este año también será para los nuevos maestros

Sin más caminamos los cinco hacia la cancha ahí ya están todos acomodándose los de 1 A son los que van al frente y nosotros somos los últimos a nuestra izquierda están los de 3B

A mi solo me separan dos de tres del 3 B , después de mi están Johana , Annie , Marvel y Cato

Dirijo mi mirada hacia los d ahí esta Gale mirándome , nos vemos unos instantes pero luego ya no puedo mantener la mirada

Siento a Johana acercarse a mi para decirme

Johana: ves le gustas a Gale

Lo único que hago es sonreír mientras lo veo un poco

Volteo cuando escucho los golpes en el micrófono

: muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes jóvenes alumnos y profesores , sean bienvenidos los que acaban de llegar

Es la voz de la maestra Effie , con tanto entusiasmo como siempre

En la mesa del presídium esta en el centro el supervisor Snow , a sus lados , Cinna el director del CBT , Caesar el maestro de español los demás ,profesores de siempre pero hay dos que no conozco , son altos y rubios ambos estoy observándolos cuando uno de ellos me clava su mirado

Eso me pone nerviosa , decido voltear a ver a Johana ,

Johana: hey kat mira los nuevos profesores están como quieren ( me dice en susurro )

Lo único que hago es darle una pequeña sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza

Escuchamos el himno de Panem y un pequeño discurso del supervisor Snow

Justo cuando está hablando el supervisor , volteo a ver hacia Gale , me dice algo sin hacer ruido

Por lo que pude leer dice "es lo mismo de siempre " , yo solo le sonrió y el también

Me volteo al oír terminar el discurso del supervisor Snow

: ahora les presentare a los nuevos maestros que nos estarán acompañando este ciclo escolar , como maestros de 3 grado

Las demás materias seguirán iguales solo en 3 cambiaran Historia , Ciencias y Matemáticas

El profesor Finnick Odair les dará Ciencias , ( uno de los rubios camina un poco al frente para que sepamos que el es

El profesor Peeta Mellark les dará Historia ( que no lo puedo creer , el es el que me clavo su mirada hay no puedo empeorar ) este se para al lado del profesor de ciencias

Caesar se acerca y le susurra al supervisor Snow algo , este dice , mueve su mano llamando a al profesor de historia , este se acerca , el supervisor le dice algo y el asiente con la cabeza para después regresar a su lugar

El supervisor regresa y dice por el micrófono

: en matemáticas han surgidos unos cambios el profesor Mellark será quien le de esta clase también

Si pensé que no se podía poner peor estaba equivocada , este ano va ser difícil …

Hola espero y les guste si es asi díganme porfa , pronto la actualizare esta y las demás historias saludos


	2. Chapter 2

QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE

Es verdad lo que acabo de oir , no puedo evitar hacer unas cuantas caras por que el tipo o maestro que va a dar matemáticas , agacho mi mirada para luego levantarla y hacer la ultima cara de fastidio

Pero es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que me esta viendo , oh no pienso , el me sigue mirando firmemente pero cuando se percata que me di cuenta cambia el lugar al que miraba

Se termina la ceremonia y todo muy se dispersa en sus grupitos , yo me reuno con el mio

Cato: hey Kat que tal el maestro de mate

Yo: ni me lo recuerdes

Johana: yo no se ustedes pero yo creo que están buenísimos

Yo: hee ( le dirijo una mira de extrañes )

Johana se acerca mi oído para decirme algo

Johana: hey kat pero el profesor Mellark te estaba viendo a ti

Volteo a verla indignada por lo que dijo

Yo: como no si vio como hice caras cuando dijeron que seria el maestro de mate

Johana: no pero te veía con otra intención

Yo: Johana Mason ( le reclamo)

Johana: esta bien no , pero será mejor que se calme o Gale lo va a calmar

Solo le sonrió un poco enojada y ruborizada por lo que dijo

Johana: y hablando del rey de roma ( dice tan fuerte que Annie , Marvel y Cato escuchan y Marvel contesta)

Marvel: y el que se asoma

Me giro para ver quien viene , mientras que Johana y los demás se alejan de mi

Al voltear me encuentro con Gale , se ve muy , me dirige una de sus sonrisas , lleva puesto su uniforme de pantalón café al color de mi blusa , su camiseta azul marino con una pequeña rayita amarilla en el cuello y mangas cortas , el chaleco y suéter igual

Gale: hola catnip

Yo: hola Gale

Gale: como te fue de vacaciones

Yo: bien y a ti

Gale: bien y que tal los nuevos maestros

Yo: ahh todavía no dan clase y ya los odio ( digo en broma mientras me acerco mas a Gale )

Gale: si yo igual

En ese momento suena la campana avisando que es hora de entrar a clases

Volteo por un segundo y puedo ver como los maestros van pasando a unos tres metros de donde estamos

Los profesores nuevos van atrás hablando entre ellos dos , el de matemáticas me voltea a ver pero yo decido volver con Gale

Gale: katniss me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme por un helado a la hora de recreo o a la salida cuando puedas

Yo: a la hora de recreo , me tengo que ir le digo ( antes de irme no se que me impulsa a acercarme y darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda , siento como el me abraza un poco

Al separarme solo nos sonreímos

Yo: adiós Gale

Gale: adiós katniss

Volteo y camino hacia Johana y los demás , puedo ver su cara de asombro

Johana: no lo puedo creer Katniss le dio un beso a Gale

Annie: y que te dijo

Yo: tranquilos no es para tanto , me invito un helado a la hora de recreo

Johana: y aceptaste

Yo: si vámonos que ya van empezar las clases

Camino aun con mas actitud y superioridad que en la mañana , pasamos por donde están los maestros y puedo ver de reojo que el maestro de Historia me esta viendo , rayos que estoy diciendo

Pasamos por los casilleros y tomamos los libros de ciencias, historia y matemáticas

La primer materia que veremos es ciencias , entramos al salón y nos sentamos en el fondo estamos todos esperando al maestro , el rubio entra con un maletín y lo pone en la mesa

: buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es Finnick Odair y sere su maestro de ciencias este ciclo escolar sin mas que decir se presentaran y empezaremos la clase

Su manera de ser me parece que es relaja , se da a llevar con los jóvenes se ve tranquilo y siempre muy sonriente pero ya veremos

Se presentan todos los del salón , puedo a ver a Johana sonriente según me dijo le gusto este maestro

: señorita presentese

: mi nombre es Johana Mason soy porrista y adoro ciencias ( lo dice de una manera que hasta asco me da ) continua con Annie

: mi nombre es Annie Cresta y tengo 17 anos

Y por ultimo conmigo

: señorita su nombre

: mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen tengo 17 anos , soy la capitana del equipo de voleibol y tengo beca por buena estudiante es suficiente profesor

: si por supuesto

Se me queda viendo un rato como recordando algo

: bueno jóvenes habrán su libro en la primera actividad de hoy veremos los elementos …..

Termina la clase y nosotros cinco somos los primero en salir

: hasta mañana jóvenes ( nos dice antes de salir )

Yo: hasta mañana profesor

Salimos y vamos caminando por el pasillo cuando Cato pregunta

Cato: y que tal este profesor

Johana: es buena onda

Marvel: si es cierto

Annie: es algo juguetón

Yo: es algo raro diría yo

Seguimos caminando cuando nos cruzamos con el maestro de historia , lleva puesto un traje negro , camisa blanca y una corbata roja , trae puestos unos lentes se ve tan , lleva unos documentos en la mano y se dirige a la oficina de Cinna el director

Me dirige su mirada y yo igual sus ojos azules son tan hermosos y no me había dado cuenta de ello

Pasa rápidamente por donde estamos nosotros

Johana: guao katniss te sacaste la lotería

Yo: Johana ( le reclamo)

Johana: si es que esta como quiere

Yo: vámonos ya caminamos y tomamos la ruta hacia el salón de historia

Saco mi celular para ver la hora van a hacer las 10

Entramos y como siempre nos sentamos en la parte de atrás , debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa

Entra y mi corazón se detiene pero por que me sucede eso …

Hola espero y les este gustando díganme porfa


	3. Chapter 3

QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE

Pone sus cosas en el escritorio , y camina acercándose hacia nosotros

: que tal jóvenes soy Peeta Mellark seré su maestro de historia y matemáticas durante este ciclo escolar espero y nos llevemos bien sin más preámbulo se presentaran para irnos conociendo

Como siempre soy la ultima estoy tan nerviosa de que sea mi turno y si ahora se dirige hacia mi

Se para frente a mí y me pregunta

: Su nombre señorita ( tengo que pararme y verlo de frente )

Yo: Katniss , Katniss Everdeen ( sus ojos azules me miran de muy cerca y de frente , mueve la cabeza en sinónimo que ya sabe cómo me llamo)

Camina hacia atrás y se recarga en la orilla del escritorio

: como es el primer día será dedicado a conocernos mejor , veremos lo que aprenderemos en el ciclo escolar y de tarea les dejare un ensayo sobre el tema que quieran , puede ser de como son ustedes o sobre un tema de historia ( concluye para dedicarnos una sonrisa , la cual por cierto es muy linda , que rayos)

Cato: y profesor como le decimos , maestro Peeta , Profesor Mellark o maestro

: como gusten el joven Cato ya les dio tres opciones

: bien empecemos acomoden las bancas en círculos y empecemos

Como siempre nosotros cinco nos reunimos y así los demás grupos del salón

El profesor se sienta y está observándonos mientras lee unos documentos , como esta de frente mío lo puede ver , está viendo los historiales de todos

Todos hablan y yo hago el intento los chicos intentan ponerse de acuerdo que vamos a hacer

En un instante vuelvo a verlo pero me encuentro con que él era quien ahora me estaba viendo , nos quedamos viendo unos segundos hasta que él se para y camina hacia mi dirección

Trato de hacer como que estoy ocupada

Se acerca a mí

: señorita Everdeen usted me va a ayudar con algo , ( miro hacia arriba desconcertada ) como veo que solo hay grupitos yo los reorganizare

: Señorita Everdeen acompáñeme a la dirección por unos libros que les daré

Se pudo escuchar el uhhh como si me fuera a reganar o a hacer algo , me paro y lo sigo antes de salir del salón volteo a ver a mis amigos y Johana me levanta el pulgar como felicitándome

Camino tras el en completo silencio hasta que vamos a mitad del pasillo que esta completamente solo

: te gusta historia ( que ahora es amable conmigo)

Yo: si es mi materia favorita

: que bien la mia también

Llegamos a la dirección el abre la puerta

: pasa ( camino con nervios y miedo )

: los libros deben de estar por aquí , el director me dijo que los buscara , me puedes ayudar ( me dirige una mira y una sonrisa mientras revisa los libreros en lo más alto )

Yo: si claro ( le digo mientras le sonrió)

Yo soy alta pero él es más alto que yo , me estiro para ver si hay libros pero no , camino y veo unos cuantos trato de alcanzarlos pero no

Yo: creo que son estos

: deberás que bien ( escucho que camina hacia donde estoy )

Yo: es solo que no los alcanzo

: permíteme…( es lo único que dice ,cuando siento su cuerpo muy cerca al mío , sus manos están también estiradas como las mías tratando de alcanzar los libros

Siento su respiración en mi oído y mejilla , el también se detuvo al ver que estamos demasiado cerca

Volteo hacia mi lado izquierdo y me encuentro con su boca muy cerca y con sus ojos azules aún más cerca que nunca

Ambos bajamos las manos solo que yo al voltear quedo con mis brazos tomándolo de los hombros y cuello , en cambio el me sostiene de la espalda y cintura

Estamos tan cerca , y lo inevitable ocurre , ambos nos estamos acercando , el mueve los labios como si fuera decir algo pero no dice nada ,

Nuestros labios se unen , mis manos lo acercan aun mas y las del igual , mis manos recorren su cara y cabello

Haciendo el beso tan apasionado , nos separamos un poco solo para tomar aire , yo tengo mis manos en su cuello y el en mi cintura , me sonríe un poco pero después me jala y me vuelve a besar , el beso están apasionado que casi estamos sin aire ,

Escucho venir unos pasos hacia la dirección , trato de hablar pero no me deja , tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos y es ahí cuando nos separamos un poco pero seguimos muy cerca , alcanzó a decir con el poco aire que tengo

Yo: viene alguien

El no me hace caso y me vuelve a besar , yo mantengo mis manos en sus mejillas , después el hace lo mismo dándome el beso más suave ( mientras tanto afuera se escucha )

: director Cinna quiere un café ( es la maestra Effie y lo peor el director esta a punto de abrir)

: si claro maestra Effie

: enseguida

Al escuchar eso ambos abrimos los ojos pero aun así no nos hemos separado de un golpe nos separamos justo cuando se abre la puerta

Yo me acerco al librero como buscando los libros , el camina hacia el director quien nos mira extrañado

: Cinna que bueno que llegaste estaba apunto de irte a buscar para lo de los libros ( lo dice algo nervioso)

Cinna: están ahí arriba ( señala con la mano y me mira a mi )

: traje a la señorita Everdeen para que me ayudara con ello

Cinna: si la conozco , hola Katniss

Yo: hola Cinna ( Peeta , oh digo el maestro nos ve extrañado )

Cinna: si es que fui amigo de su padre y soy cercano a su familia verdad Katniss

Yo: si asi es

: bueno ahora que ya tenemos los libros será mejor que regrese a dar la clase

Cinna: si

Peeta , ahh , si Peeta me pasa un par de libros y el se lleva el resto

Caminamos y salimos de la oficina , vamos en total silencio y a mitad del pasillo el se detiene

: Katniss yo … ( es interrumpido por que ve que alguien viene del salón de 3 B )

No lo puedo creer es Gale , me ve y me sonríe yo también le sonrió aunque me siento culpable de recordar lo que hice

Cuando volteo a ver a Peeta , este tiene una cara de enojo solo camina y yo lo sigo entramos al salón y pone los libros en la mesa , me dice fríamente

: deja los libros ahí (obedezco y los dejo ahí camino rápidamente y me siento en mi lugar )

Veo a Johana verme con una risita y es que me conoce tan bien que ya debe de sospechar

Nos reparte a todos un libro es para leer es sobre todo lo que veremos en historia

Suena la campana y antes de salir el profesor nos dice

: recuerden la tarea

Todos solo aceptan con murmullos

Camino con mi grupo de amigos yo soy quien va atrás de todos y al voltear es como si fuera en cámara lenta el esta sentado en el escritorio y nos vemos a los ojos al menos hasta que salgo del salón

Johana: y dime Katniss que sucedió

Yo: ahh Johana no empiezes

Cato: bueno chicas nos estamos viendo nosotros dos vamos a la cafetería nos vemos ahí

Yo: si ya los alcanzamos solo permítanme calmar a Johana

Cato y Marvel se van ,

Johana: ya Kat dime porque de que paso algo pasó algo

Yo: esta bien acompáñenme , nos alejamos en la oriya del pasillo en la barda que da para el jardín

Yo: nos besamos ( oh si lo dije puedo ver la cara de Johana de pervertida y la de Annie de asombro )

Johana y Annie: hiciste que

Yo: si nos besamos

Johana: cuantas veces o que mas sucedió ( lo dice en tomo jugueton )

Yo: tres veces ( ahora si que ambas están asombradas )

Annie: una cosa es una vez pero tres Katniss no se que decirte

Johana: eres increíble Katniss Everdeen ( lo dice mientras se muere de la risa ) y estas segura que solo eso paso

Yo: si tan segura como que casi nos cachan

Johana: en serio quien

Yo: el director

Annie: no se te hubiera armado kat

Yo: lo se , no le digan a nadie será mejor olvidarme de esto y por supuesto que el no sepa que les dije

Johana: te dijo que no dijeras

Yo: no ni siquiera hemos hablado

En ese instante estamos hablando cuando pasa hacia la cafetería , mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos y las tres nos ponemos serias , el me dirige su mirada la cual me intimida pero después se va dejándome totalmente confundida sin saber que hacer …

Hola como están espero y les este gustando díganme porfa lo siento si no es de su agrado si si les gusta díganme para actualizar mas rápido


	4. Chapter 4

QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE

Al ver que se ha ido y estamos totalmente solas , me entra algo lo cual hace que me moleste que el sienta que me puede controlar

Volteo con Annie y Johana para decirles

Yo: saben que esto se me esta saliendo de control

Annie: de que hablas katniss

Johana: no me digas que le vas a reclamar

Yo: claro que no , le voy a dejar claro que no me intimida

Camino segura y decidida hacia la cafetería , Annie y Johana me siguen

Antes de entrar Johana me detiene

Johana: hey katniss espera no sabes lo que haces

Annie: si dime que le vas a decir además todo mundo te vería

En ese momento vuelvo en si y me doy cuenta que si hubiera entrado hubiera armado un escándalo

Y lo peor todo el mundo se hubiera enterado de … el beso que le di … espera que el medio … está bien que nos dimos

Yo: tienen razón chicas gracias ya estoy más calmada

Johana: segura

Yo: si entremos y hagamos como si nada ha pasado

Annie y Johana: OK

Entramos y todo mundo deja de hacer lo que hacia para observarnos

Yo voy en medio Annie a mi derecha y Johana a mi izquierda

Caminamos con estilo todo mundo esta detenido viéndonos caminamos hasta llegar a la mesa del centro donde se encuentran Cato y Marvel

Nos sentamos con los chicos y ambos dicen

Cato y Marvel : esa entrada fue épica

Yo : lo se ( les digo riendo )

Estamos platicando y riendo cuando me percato de que alguien me ve, volteo hacia el lado izquierdo y me encuentro con Gale

Me sonríe con su dulce y relajante sonrisa , viéndolo bien él es guapo , no es muy guapo su sonrisa , sus muy hermosos ojos , su forma de ser , todo él es lindo

Gale es el sueño de cualquier chica, pero ya lo ha dicho Johana

: Para el tú eres su sueño

Y es que viéndolo bien a mi también me gusta , desde secundaria me gustaba y ahora que el me quiero yo simplemente no reacciono

Salgo de mis profundos pensamientos al ver que Gale se ha volteado porque su amigo le habla y mi igual Johana me llama

Johana: kat vez le gustas

Yo: eso trataba de comprobar pero alguien me interrumpió

Johana: perdón lo siento

Yo: lo digo en broma

Johana: pues creo que alguien más trata de comprobar si le gustas

Yo: que ( digo desconcertada , cuando descuidadamente veo hacia la esquina de mi derecha )

Ahí está el… Peeta viéndome fijamente, está sentado con el maestro Finnick apenas y le hace caso por estar viéndome

Yo: eso me causa un poco de temor y escalofrió ( le digo mientras decido volver a la conversación con los demás )

Johana: pues a él le gusta y mucho

Yo: Johana olvídalo quieres

Johana: está bien , pero mira nada mas quien viene hacia ti

Johana: el rey de roma ( dice tan fuerte que al menos nosotros los de la mesa escuchamos y creo que Gale )

Volteo a ver y si es Gale se dirige hacia mi , eso me pone un poco nerviosa

Gale: hola catnip

Yo: hola Gale ( se sienta junto a mi en la banca de la mesa )

Gale: como te va

Yo: bien y a ti

Gale: bien , y dime que harás hoy

Yo: nada no tengo planes

Gale: sobre lo del helado nos podríamos ver a las 3 , lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer algo y pues …

Yo: si no te preocupes yo te espero en la peletería a las 3

Gale: ok que bien ( ambos nos dirigimos una sonrisa la cual dura por unos minutos y solo nos miramos a los ojos )

Se me olvidaba que mis amigos y todo mundo nos veía , después de unos minutos de silencio se escucho

: uuuuh

Johana: el amor se siente en el aire ( dice sarcásticamente)

Marvel: cuidado cupido anda suelto ( después de estos comentarios toda la cafetería se rio )

Gale y yo no hacemos otra cosa que sonreír , en uno de eso instantes mientras todo mundo se ríe volteo a ver y mi mirada se detiene en la mesa donde está el

¿Está enojado?, si tiene la cara roja como tomate de coraje, lo veo y el me ve a mi , sus ojos demuestran odio y rabia

Johana se me acerca y me susurra

Johana: hey kat tiene celos de Gale

Yo: que ( le digo )

Johana: sabes que si

Yo solo lo dejo pasar sin hacerle caso

Ya todo está calmado y todos siguen en lo suyo

Gale me sonríe y yo igual

Gale: entonces así quedamos

Yo: si claro

En ese instante suena el timbre anunciando que es hora de entrar a clases

Todo mundo se para y se mueve hacia sus salones

Nosotros también nos paramos para irnos, antes de alejarse Gale se acerca para darme un pequeño abrazo

Me da un relajante abrazo , yo lo tomo por el cuello y el a mí por la cintura , el abrazo dura unos segundos

Para cuando me doy cuenta Peeta está pasando por donde estamos , eso me pone nerviosa

Peeta: jóvenes a sus salones ( dice de manera seria y cortante para después irse rapidísimo )

Gale y yo nos separamos y el se va , yo camino con mis amigos rumbo a los salones ,

Cato: creo que a alguien le gustas kat

Marvel : ya se siente Rella con sus dos chicos

Johana: Gale es el lobo jajaja

Yo: ya cállense ( les digo algo molesta antes de entrar al salón )

Las clases se pasan volando al terminar la última nosotros salimos rapidísimo, todo muy se dirige a la salida

Yo y mis amigos también estamos camino a la salida, vamos por el pasillo cuando la maestra Effie me llama

: Katniss querida que bueno que te veo el director Cinna me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su oficina antes de irte

Solo me quedo viéndola pensando lo peor ( que por que me llama a mi acaso él le dijo no , no se atrevería o si )

Yo: espérenme a fuera ya regreso ( es lo único que les digo a mis amigos para después caminar y irme hacia la oficina )

Camino todo el pasillo hacia la oficina de Cinna , el pasillo está solo , entro y al parecer esta sentado en la silla solo que esta de espaldas

Yo: me dijeron que me querías ver Cinna que ocurre

La silla se gira y no puede ser no es Cinna sino el … es Peeta me ve con extrañes y algo de picardía ( que rayos)

Peeta: disculpa pero creo que el director ya se fue ( me ve con algo de seriedad y después me dedica una sonrisa burlona )

Yo: oh disculpe profesor Mellark por la confusión de vi haberlo supuesto Cinna nunca juega con la silla )

( oh creo que me pase con ese comentario )

Peeta: no se disculpe señorita Everdeen o en que me a ofendido ( lo dice de manera que entiendo claramente que se refiere al beso)

Yo: tiene razón , bueno será mejor que me vaya

Peeta: o si te debe de estar esperando tu novio

Yo: queee ( lo miro con algo de risa por lo que acaba de decir )

Peeta: es decir bueno es que tu … bueno yo también me voy

Yo: bueno será mejor que me valla me deben de estar esperando

Peeta: si vamos ( camina y sale sin mas remedio lo sigo , antes de cerrar toma la perilla de la puerta , yo aun no terminaba de cruzar la puerta )

Como tomo perilla queda muy cerca de mi tanto que puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello y mejilla

El respira agitado creo que el estar cerca de mi lo pone nervioso , pero creo que yo estoy igual ….

Hola espero y les guste , lo siento mucho si no es asi , si decidí seguirla fue porque alguien me lo pidió / actualizare pronto ;(:)


End file.
